


Worth the squeeze

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blushing, Hook-Up, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: There was still a dismantled radio on the floor, parts strewn around, but he had no idea he’d encounter the lieutenant at the bar, or invite him home.





	Worth the squeeze

“So this is my place.” His cheeks heated up. Was that really his sexy opening sentence? “Do you uhm, want something to drink?” Also not smooth. 

Breda didn’t seem to mind. His gaze was dark, with a smirk twisting his lips, and Kain thoughts became even more of a mess. “Sure.” 

“O-okay.” He stumbled through the few steps to his tiny kitchen, shakily taking a glass from the drying rack, but Breda pressed against his back, resting his chin on Kain’s head, making getting anything from the fridge very difficult. 

“Can I give you a hand?” 

Kain swallowed. “Y-yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The thirtieth prompt from the random choice generator was "big/small", and I uwu  
Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
